


Silver Blaze

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: sherlock60, Filk, Gen, Horse Racing, Horses, Poetry, Story: Silver Blaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't resist this addition to Mrs. Hudson's Poetry Corner. </p><p>Viewers of a certain age will recognize that this is set to the tune of the "Mr. Ed" sitcom theme song.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silver Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist this addition to Mrs. Hudson's Poetry Corner. 
> 
> Viewers of a certain age will recognize that this is set to the tune of the "Mr. Ed" sitcom theme song.

A corpse in the gorse  
And where's the horse?  
A horse who's not there cannot race the course -  
That is, of course, because the horse  
Is the famous Silver Blaze!  
  
They look for a horse and seek the source  
(For Watson to wager and Holmes to course).  
The horsemen fierce and sneer with force,  
"Don't have Silver Blaze!"  
  
  
Groom goes deep into debt and swears  
He'll nobble Silver Blaze -  
But one short kick and he's away  
With tendons unnicked and unscathed!

  
One suspect - the horse with no remorse  
(And no one can question a horse, of course)  
The use of force Holmes did endorse  
For the famous Silver Blaze!


End file.
